Familia de Vampiros-Capitulo 2 titulo El recuerdo de la Traicion
by Nada0
Summary: Una historia sobre una pequeña familia de vampiros donde su tia (Gabriela) le dice a su familia que el pequeño niño mitad humano y mitad vampiro la tia (Gabriela) lo dejar caer al mar donde lo encuentra un pequeño anciano llamado garret, la tia (Gabriela) tiene una marca de maldicion leenla y vera el principio es un poco exagerado :l deacuerdo es exagerado el principio Jajajaja xD
1. Chapter 1

esta historia se trata de una familia de vampiros todo comenzo cuando mama y papa se juntaron y tuvieron el primer niño despues la segunda era una niña y la tercera y ultima era una pequeña niña pero en esos tiempos echaron los humanos en esos tiempos en que habian aldeas era una maldicion muy poderosa y necesitaban proteger la aldea entonces la maldicion le callo a la pequeña y hermosa y ultima pequeña durante todo ese tiempo todo se volvio mas moderno como ahora a la niña solo le permitieron ir a la escuela a los 3 años hasta los 6 ya que la gente se estaba dando cuenta de la maldicion tuvieron que mudarce a una gran montaña esta niña como los padres estaban ocupados la mama estaba cazando la comida que eran (criminales) el papa ayudaba a la madre y la hermana y el hermano estaban estudiando ya que eran unos expertos para que nadien se diera cuenta en cambio esa pequeña niña la podian descubrir facilmente por la marca su hermano a los años dejo la escuela y empezo a trabajar en completar misiones que le enviaban los grandes vampiros del otro lado un lugar escondido donde nadien sabia solo los vampiros su hermana ya casi se graduaba su hermano al tiempo se caso con una humana despues tuvieron un pequeño niño era mitad humano y mitad vampiro la pequeña niña que ya tenia 12 años se llamaba Gabriela pero entonces

la mama le dijo: no estas feliz por tu sobrino?

Gabriela: Si mama pero es mitad humano y mitad demonio (en eso fue interrumpida)

mama:mitad vampiro querras decir...

Gabriela:madre... lo pueden atrapar si los vampiros mayores se enteran podria ser una cruel masacre

Mama:eso no pasara no te preocupes

ese pequeño niño ya tenia seis años el estaba muy pegado con su tia (Gabriela) que todavia tenia 12 años ya que los vampiros para pasar al siguiente año tienen que durar 10 años ya que el niño era miad humano crecia normal como un humano Gabriela no se queria encariñar con el por que ella sabia que algo muy malo pasaria pronto... entonces el pequeño niño fue a que su abuela y le pregunto...

Niño:Abuela por que la tia Gabriela es asi tan seria nisiquiera sonrie ni se rie no hace nada...

Abuela:Hace tiempo ella perdio los sentimientos (y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa y le beso la frente)

Niño:El niño confundido pero no le dio tana importancia y se fue a jugar con una pelota pero depronto aparecio un gran oso el niño se quedo sorprendido ya que de tanto jugar con la pelota se fue alejando de su casa y lllego al bosque estaba muy lejos

Niño:No me mates por favor nooo Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa (el niño llorando pidio ayuda)

y el oso apunto de matarlo aparecio la tia del pequeño niño (Gabriela) y empujo al oso muy lejos y lo miro

Niño:Gracias tia Gabriela muchas gracias

Gabriela:eres un inutil no sabes hacer nada bn (lo vio y noto que tenia un pequeño rasguño en su pecho) entonces lo levanto y lo cargo ella lo trataba como su hermanito menor ya que gabriela no pudo compartir mucho con sus hermanos por que siempre estaban ocupados con misiones o estudiando y sus padres estaban mas pediente de su sobrino que de ella pero a gabriela no le importo apesar de que le daban mas cariño pero a ella le dio igual, le curo ese pequeño rasguño y se fue...

el niño le grito: Sabes que no tenias que salvarme gabriela me querias dejar morir por que me odias siempre me haz odiado tia y no se por que...

Gabriela paro lo miro y le dijo:Eres un idiota...

el solo se le quedo mirando mientras ella se iva asi fueron pasando las cosas pero un dia los padres de gabriela y sus hermanos le dijeron que tenia que ir a una mision con su sobrino y que era urgente a lo que el niño respondio

Niño:con ella jamas saben que me podria dejar hasta morir

Todos:No digas tonterias

Gabriela:Tiene razon es mejor que el miedosito se quede a jugar a los vaqueros

Todos:iran a la mision

No les quedo de otra y se fueron a la mision era buscar algunas plantas el niño la encontro y se dijo en su mente (Jajajaja la encontre primero que gabriela quedara en ridiculo por que yo encontre la planta y ella no) el niño no sabia nada de que su familia era vampira...

el niño se fue adonde estaba la planta estaba en una montaña muy allta abajo estaba el mar el niño trato de agarrar la planta en la punta donde estaba pero se fue a caer y gabriela le agarro la mano antes de que callera y lo agarro el niño se asusto y gabriela le dijo...

Gabriela:Eres un gran inutil no sirves para nada nisiquiera para agarrar una simple planta no deberias ni estar aqui (lo solto) el niño callo al rio gritando y pidiendo ayuda pero gabriela solo lo miro mientras se lo llebaba el mar el niño penso que su propia tia le hizo esto no lo queria lo odiaba penso que siempre quizo matarlo y aprovecho la oportunidad un hombre estaba esperando en la arena buscando algo o quien sabe el niño llego alli desmallado y el hombre lo miro lo agarro y se fue cuando gabriela llego a la casa con la planta

Todos vieron que no estaba con el niño y preguntaron:

Todos:Donde esta J?

Gabriela:Murio en la mision se callo al mar y lo agarre cuando vi ya estaba muerto... lo siento

Todos se quedaron mirandola y rompieron todos en llanto todos menos gabriela gabriela solo se fue al lugar que siempre iva a su habitacion para que no la molestaran y se acosto en su cama a leer un libro todos lloraban y gabriela tranquilamente leyendo un libro.

Mientras en el niño...

el viejo lo agarro y lo golpeo en el pecho y el niño voto una gran cantidad de agua salada el niño miro a todas partes y noto que ese no era su hogar y dijo:

Niño:Donde estoy y mi tia me abandono me dejo ¿estoy en el cielo acaso? ¿Ya estoy muerto? mi tia dejo que muriera me traiciono

Garret:Ya callate niño estupido ¿esto te parece el cielo? estaban en una casa con todo desordenado con monton de papeles en el piso ropa sucia en todos lados y el niño respondio:

Niño:Noooooooo estoy en el infierno pero que hice mal no lo entiendo

Garret:Niño idiota estas vivo ahora yo te cuidare el resto de tu estupida vida niño estupido haber ¿como te llamas?

el niño respondio: me dicen J

Garret:ahhh yo me lllamo garret

J:no quiero que me cuide volvere con mi familia y hare que mi tia page por esto

Garret:y crees que te querrian ver de nuevo si ya sabian que tu tia era capaz de eso por que la mandaron?

J:Tiene razon deacuerdo anciano

Y asi pasaron los años y el niño ya tenia 16 ya era todo un joven muy apuesto la familia de vampiros seguian buscando al niño todos los años se dedicaron a eso hasta que gabriela les dijo:

Gabriela:No entienden que es inutil jamas lo encontraran (dijo con tono de fastidio y ya un poco molesta) ya gabriela tenia la misma edad que su sobrino por que cuando la mandaron a una mision ella habia tomado una pocima pensando que era sangre y se volvio 4 años mayor

Mama de Gabriela:Lo encontraremos

Gabriela sola miro y volteo su cara a otro lado...

Mientras en el colegio de J:

J:Hola amigo ¿como estas? que fastidio

siempre se quejaba igual que su tia gabriela

Amigo:Hola J bn y tu? si que fastidio y mas con la tarea que la maestra mando y no la hice :l

J: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE habia tarea me dijistes que no pero que rayos te paso reprobaremos si seguimos asi D:::

Amigo:Calmate ya te pareces a mi mama ¬¬

- FIN despues la sigo espero que les guste :3


	2. Capitulo 2

**Anteriormente: **

**J:Hola amigo ¿como estas? que fastidio**

**siempre se quejaba igual que su tia gabriela**

**Amigo:Hola J bn y tu? si que fastidio y mas con la tarea que la maestra mando y no la hice :l**

**J: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE habia tarea me dijistes que no pero que rayos te paso reprobaremos si seguimos asi D:::**

**Amigo:Calmate ya te pareces a mi mama ¬¬**

**-Amigo:Ya lo se ¬¬ **

**#Suena el timbre#**

**J:Mejor corramos a clases rapido muevete **

**Amigo:Hay pero ya calmate definivamente te pareces a mi mama ¬¬ pero espera un momento... Entonces eso significa que... **

**J:Que? **

**Amigo:Que soy adoptado D: **

**J:Hablas puras estupidezes eres un idiota mejor muevete para llegar a clases que ya llegaremos tarde a clases por tu culpa **

**Amigo:No es mi culpa que alguien faltara a clases y que "Se sentia mal" **

**J:Hay ya callate y muevelo imbecil **

**Mientras en la casa de la familia... **

**Madre:Gabriela debemos encontrar a J muy pronto antes de que sea muy tarde... **

**Gabriela:Por que? **

**Madre:Por que veras que a los 16 los mitad humanos y mitad vampiros se desarrollan sus colmillos, y puede que mate a muchas personas y se darian cuenta los vampiros mayores que hay un miembro de la familia mitad vampiro y mitad humano y pueden que desaparezcan nuestro clan por esa razon ya no hay niños como J **

**Gabriela:Mmmmmmmm si tienes razon hay que encontrarlo muy pronto mientras gabriela pensaba (mierdad tengo que encontrar a ese pequeño y inutil niño antes de que sea tarde pero no me arrepiento de nada) **

**Mientras en casa de garret **

**Garret:Que dia es hoy ah si ah si casi se me olvida hoy es el cumpleaños de ese niño fastidioso me lo recordo toda la semana espera... hoy cumple 16 años como se me pudo pasar de la cabeza hoy es el dia que nadien quisiera que llegara los 16 donde quieres sangre matarias por ella y no podrias ni controlarte... **

**J:Ya llegueeeeeeeeeee **

**Garret:Hola y por que llegastes tan pronto? **

**J:Ah la profe no vino y me vine corriendo hasta aqui me molestas los dientes tambien me duelen mucho ire a verme en el espejo del baño **

**Garret:No lo haras escuchame bien niño inutil vendi el espejo del baño (garret le mintio) **

**J:No jueges conmigo anciano es enserio como puedes vender las cosas asi nada mas estas loco tenemos pocas cosas y ya hasta las estas vendiendo? **

**Garret:Callate y ve a tu habitacion estas castigado **

**J:y por que ahora que hice? **

**Garret:Callate y ve a tu habitacion **

**J:"Subiendo las escaleras" este anciano cada dia se vuelve mas y mas loco ¬¬ **

** Mientras en casa de la familia vampiro **

**Gabriela:voy a buscar a J una vez mas **

**Mama:Ok hija ten cuidado **

**Gabriela:Si mama ya lo se chao **

**Mama:"Le dio un beso en la frente" chao **

**Gabriela:"Se fue corriendo rapidamente a la pequeña ciudad llego como a 2 horas sabia que no habia llegado tan lejos cuando se fue en el mar ya habian pasado muchos años desde eso ella rogaba que todavia siguiera en el lugar en que salio del mar" busco por todas partes preguntando hasta que le pregunto a una anciana... **

**Gabriela:Disculpe ancia... que digo señora no sabe si hay otra ciudad por aqui cerca? **

**Anciana:No no hay otra ciudad pero para que quieres saber? **

**Gabriela:Busco aun chico tiene 16 **

**Anciana:Hay muchos chicos de esa edad por aqui pero uno es el mas raro por que...(Fue interrumpida) **

**Gabriela:¿Que donde? ¿En que parte? digame ahora **

**Anciana:Esta en la sima de la montaña pero... **

**Gabriela se fue corriendo a la cima de la montaña llego en unos 20 minutos y vio una pequeña casa lo cual toco la puerta varias veces hasta que le abrieron **

**Garret:Quien vino a visitarnos no resivia visitas desde 1774 (Garret abrio la puerta y cuando vio) ¿y tu quien rayos eres? **

**Gabriela:Yo,eso no le incumbe solo vine a buscar a un chico de 16 a... (fue interrumpida) **

**Garret:Un momento tu eres la hermana de... (fue intemrrumpido) **

**Gabriela:si asi es como le seguia diciendo busco aun chico de 16 años y esta por aca? **

**Garret:Si es un joven chico fastidioso ¿y dime para que lo buscas jovencita? **

**Gabriela:Es... mi sobrino ... **

**Garret: Espera que,lo abandonastes y vienes aca como si nada cuando lo dejastes caer al mar sabias que esta desarrollandoce **

**Gabriela:Escucheme muy bien anciano estupido me entregara a ese pequeño inutil niño (fue interrumpida) **

**Garret:Hace años que no tengo una pelea... no estaria mal **

**Gabriela:pensandolo bien yo tambien tengo tiempo sin tener una pelea no estaria mal ganarle aun anciano inutil **

**Garret:Ok ven **

**Gabriela y garret se diriegon a otra parte de la montaña donde nadien los iva a poder ver **

**Gabriela:Esta seguro anciano? **

**Garret:Tu eres la que deberia estar segura **

**Gabriela:(lo miro con una cara de odio) **

**Garret:(Le sonrio) **

**y empezo la pelea gabriela le fue a dar una patada en la cara pero garret la detuvo y la lanzo al piso,gabriela se levanto y tratandole de dar un golpe en la cara garret la fue a detener pero gabriela se movio rapidamente y quedo detras de el y le dio una patada que el anciano volo hasta un tronco entonces el anciano se molesto y saco sus colmillos y gabriela saco los de ella y ambos se dirigieron garret mordio a gabriela por un brazo y gabriela lo mordio por el cuello despues quedaron todos mordidos hasta que gabriela decidio acabar con esto el anciano ya estaba cansado y gabriela le dio un buen golpe al anciano en la barriga el anciano salio volando y J que venia paseando por esos lugares vio al anciano y lo atrapo y cargo al anciano hasta llegar de donde lo habian golpeado y J miro a la chica y la reconocio rapidamente por un collar que tenia que usaba cuando el estaba pequeño y tambien la reconocio por su cabelllo entonces J le dijo: **

**J:Tu... Tu... Eres...Gabriela**

**Gabriela:Si **

**J:A que vinistes? **

**Gabriela:A buscarte a ti **

**J:Tu golpeastes al anciano? **

**Gabriela:Si **

**J:Jamas me ire contigo recuerda algo tu me dejastes caer al mar y el fue el unico que me cuido como te atreves estas loca **

**Gabriela:Sigues siendo un inutil como siempre **

**J:Callate largate no te quiero ver jamas **

**Gabriela:garret... me eh dado cuenta que nisiquiera lo haz enrenado ni le haz contado **

**Garret:Niño vete gabriela no le digas la verdad**

**Gabriela:lo va a descubrir de otra forma igual... **

**J:de que hablan de que? **

**Garret:Gabriela Ambos sabemos que no esta listo... todavia **

**Gabriela:Eso es lo que tu dices **

**Garret:Gabriela aunque sea dejame entrenarlo antes de que te lo lleves **

**J:de que hablan? anciano yo jamas me ire con ella,ella trato de matarme **

**Garret:Callate estupido **

**Gabriela:Deacuerdo garret te dare 2 meses **

**Garret:Gracias... **

**Gabriela:J te vere muy pronto y terminaras llendo conmigo (le sonrio) **

**J:Callate jamas me ire contigo estupida **

**Gabriela:(lo ignoro y se fue rapidamente) **

**J:como corrio tan rapido? de que hablaban? por que ella dijo eso? **

**Garret:No hagas tantas preguntas veras todo comenzo en bla bla bla bla bla bla bla **

**J:Me perdi pero bueno 2 meses no lo puedo creer que sea mitad vampiro y mitad humano **

**Garrert:Gabriela te llamaba mitad humano y mitad demonio... **

**J:Ella me quizo ma... (fue interrumpido) **

**Garret:Deberias es de callarte vamos a entrenar mañana a las 5 de la mañana **

**J:Queeeee anciano no juege **

**Garret:Ya hable niño tonto **

**a las 5 de la mañana... **

**Garret:Que bueno que vinistes **

**J:Ok a entrenar ¿que sera? **

**Garret:primero vez ese muñeco d alla? **

**J:SI **

**Garret:Bueno lo atakaras a el **

**J:Tan simple ¬¬ **

**garret:No te dejes engañar por las apariencias aunque sea un muñeco de arena y se vea tan sencillo derrotarlo no lo es por que este muñeco es muy especial por que este fue especialmente echa para vampiros asi que trata de buscarle sus devilidades **

**J:Sigo creyendo que es facil anciano **

**garret:Como digas niño **

**J:(miro al muñeco y salio corriendo hacia el pero se tronpeso con una roca) **

**Garret:Jajajajajajajajajajajaja que idiota comenzando el primer entrenamiento y ya fallla ¿no era sencillo? y nisiquiera le hizo un rasguño al muñeco se fue a tronpesar con una simple roca (el anciano no paro de reirce) **

**J recordo el momento cuando gabriela lo lllamaba inutil,estupido,idiota etc recordo todos los recuerdos que paso con su familia pero recordo el ultimo recuerdo que fue cuando gabriela lo traiciono gabriela se reia cuando lo solto y lo dejo caer al mar y dijo:mi propia tia a la que mas admiraba me traiciono (se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas) el anciano lo noto y fue hacia el y le dijo... **

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO xD**


End file.
